


Absolute Perfection (Air Force AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [106]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  My thirsty ass would like to request the smuttiest smutty fic of reader worshiping Poe and his cock bc boi deserves everything.. Bless your soul for putting up with all our thirst btw 😂
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 4





	Absolute Perfection (Air Force AU)

You and Poe sat up against the headboard in your bedroom. Your eyes were focused on the tv, but not really processing what you were seeing. You almost lost Poe today. He was going through drills until there was an engine malfunction. He was falling fast, spiralling out of control. So dizzy and disoriented, he was having trouble to ejecting from the pit. But he managed to last minute. 

Hearing him retell this story to you on the phone while he was in the medbay getting evaluated was one of the most terrible feelings in the world. You almost lost the love of your life today. 

You snuggled up to Poe’s side, your fingers running circles along his bare chest. You let out a loud and long sigh, which made Poe look at you, “You okay?”

“I almost lost you today,” you mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

“I know, sweetheart. But I’m here. I’m alive and safe.”

You shook your head, “Hearing you tell me what happened…I couldn’t breathe for a second. I knew you are alive, obviously. You were talking to me. But then I just thought, ‘I could’ve lost him’ and I felt this heaviness in my chest. I hated that feeling, Poe. I hate that I could lose you whether you’re on base running drills or out fighting.”

“This is what I signed up for, Y/N. What you signed up for when you married me.”

“I know. I just…I love you so much.”

“I love you too, babe.” he bent down to press a loving kiss to your lips. You held him there to you, wanting to relish the feeling of his lips. 

Poe then grabbed your hips, pulling you to him. You rose to your knees and straddled his lap, deepening the kiss. It went from soft and loving to heated and desperate.

“Off,” he mumbled, pulling at the hem of your sleep shirt. Underneath was your naked chest. Poe’s lips latching onto one breast while his hand occupied the other. 

Your fingers weaved into his raven curls, tugging them by the roots as you panted through your moans, “I love you so much, Poe. I love how caring you are, how passionate you are.” he grunted when you began to grind down onto his crotch, “I love your humor, your laugh.”

“Fuck, Y/N,” he groaned into your chest.

“I love your kiss. Your touch. How you set me on fire, inside and out.” While one hand remained in his hair, the other raked down his chest, stopping at his boxers. You reached in and grabbed a hold of his hard cock, giving it a few pumps, “I love how you feel inside me. How you feel me up so well, how good your cock makes me feel.”

You began to scoot away from Poe, his arms reaching out to pull you back but you shook your head, “Lemme just do this for you, baby.” you pulled off his boxers, tossing them off the bed and onto the floor. 

You laid out onto your stomach in-between Poe’s legs. Your were at eye level with his dick. You could see the veins bulging along the shaft, the precum leaking from the tip. Your fingers gently grazed along the aroused skin, “Your cock is so fucking beautiful, Poe. Hell, your entire being is beautiful.” your fingers wrapped around his shafted and he hissed. You brought your lips to his tip, sucking up the precum, the tip of your tongue teasing his slit. 

“Always taste so good too. God, this cock is made up of dreams.” Poe watched you with hungry eyes. His brown irises filled with lust, “Just sit back and enjoy this. You deserve everything I’m gonna do to you. You’re so brave and strong. They’re one of the many things I love about you. And, clearly, there’s a lot I love about you. One being your cock.” you lowered your mouth onto him and Poe’s head fell back against the headboard.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned. You watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed with every gulp and gasp for air, “Shit, baby.” 

You pulled your mouth off with a pop and you began to pump him, “You like that, Poe? Love my hot, wet mouth on you? You’re so fucking gorgeous while I blow you. Like a fucking God.”

Poe gasped again when your tongue began to swirl over his tip and he chuckled, “You have any idea how fucking perfect you are, sweetheart? Got the fucking jackpot with you.”

You gave him a wink, his cock still in your mouth, and goddamn is that the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. While you sucked him, one hand was pumping him at the base, the other massaging his balls. It felt so fucking good. You felt so fucking good.

His hips were thrusting up in rhythm with your bobbing head, “Holy fuck, Y/N. That’s it. Damn! I feel the back of your throat. Choke on my dick, sweetheart.”

He thrust up hard and made you gag, but it was fine. You were used to this by now. 

You pulled him out of your mouth again, “You’re the perfect one, Poe. Such a wonderful doting husband. Always taking care of me.”

He shook his head, “You got it wrong, baby. You’re truly the wonderful one. You’re-God fucking-” he chuckled again, “I always forget how fucking great you are at this. Oh my-” his head fell back against the headboard again. Sweat started to collect along his skin and he was looking even more delectable. 

You were working harder and faster now. You wanted Poe to cum. You wanted to see his eyes close, jaw go slack, and hear that sinful groan of his. You felt Poe’s hand go onto your head, pushing you further down as he thrusted into your mouth. His balls slapping against your chin.

“Y/N-shit-I’m-fuck-I’m gonna cum baby. You want in your mouth, huh? Want me to cum in that perfect mouth of yours?”You gave a slight nod to let him know it was okay, “Alright, princess, here it comes. Oh FUCKING-” and there he went. His eyes shut, head falling against the headboard once more, jaw slack, and that pleasurable, sinful moan emitting from deep within his throat. 

You felt his cum fall upon your tongue and down your throat. He continued to hold you there until he was sure you got every last drop. When he was through, he removed his hand, his body falling lip against the bed.

Through hazy eyes, he watched as you swallowed his seed, cleaning up any remnants left on your lips. You really were a sight to behold. 

He have you a tired grin as you crawled up and laid on top of him. He kissed your head and muttered, “Thank you, baby. That was wonderful.”

You kissed his chest, your hand rubbing circles onto the sweaty skin again, “Just wanted to show you how much I love and worship you.”

He hummed, “Gimme twenty minutes and I’ll return the favor.”

You giggled against his chest, his own giggles joining yours as you say, “Alright.”


End file.
